Big Brother Padpa
by RandomNumbers523156
Summary: Phos disappeared and now it's up to Padparadscha to find the young gem.


**A.N.:** This was written after wistfvlsouls requested a prompt in my RP blog with the theme: Busted: Your character will catch mine doing something they shouldn't. Since mine is Padparadscha and wistfvlsouls is Phos, I went with this. It happens when Phos is 6, so 294 years before start of canon events.

* * *

Padpa had been awaken for a half a day hours. They managed to meet old friends like Yellow and Rutile and meet new ones. Although they could fall asleep again at any moment, they wouldn't waste any time. They had their sword in hand, in case they needed to defend any of their siblings, and to help in overall, since as the second eldest gem, they had to be an example to them.

They heard the alarm sounding and saw Watermelon Tourmaline and Hemimorphite running to their direction.

"Padpa!" Melon cried.

"What's wrong, Melon? I heard the alarm sounding."

"It's Phos!" Melon stopped to take a breath. "We can't see them anywhere!"

Phosphophyllite. The peeble who didn't let go of Sensei's robes. Phos was a quite young gem, as far as Padpa knew, Phos was less than 6-years old. Phos was still learning (and Phos wasn't what one could call an honor student), barely talked and had little experience of life.

"Any sunspots?"

"Negative." Hemi replied, "All gems on patrol are on alert. Half of them are patrolling the shores, because we're afraid that Phos might have gone to the ocean," they looked down, "we didn't teach Phos to not enter in the ocean yet."

"Argh, Phos is such a real dummy!" Melon said, one could see electricity starting to accumulate in their hair.

"Don't say such things of your sibling, Melon." Padpa admonished, but making sure their words sounded gentle. Melon seemed to have calmed down, but pouted a bit. "Phos is young, they need to be taught lots of things. But maybe they didn't go as far. Who's in the school?"

"Only Ghost Quartz and Alexandrite." Hemi replied. "Besides Sensei, who just started…meditating."

"I'll go help them, continue looking in the surroundings."

"Leave to us!" Melon replied. "Even if Phos is a bit of a troublemaker."

Padpa nodded and watched the two other gems go check the pond, while them went inside the school. They could hear Alexandrite's strong steps coming from the quarters and imagined Ghost was with them. Thus, they decided to check the storage.

One of the functions of the storage was to keep the shards and parts of their fallen siblings in stock, in hopes that one day they will be brought back. Upon arriving there, they could hear a small noise coming from under the sheets.

Padpa saw a young, green-mint gem coming from under the sheets, pulling an opened box.

"Phos, what are you doing?" Padpa asked.

"Ah!" Phos said, making a startled expression. The young gem was a child caught in the act. They bit their lip and held their hands together, looking down, as if waiting to be scolded, indicating the gem was used to it.

Noticing their restlessness, Padpa approached them and patted their head, gently to not make any crack on them, due to the difference of hardness. But Phos was so nervous that there were small cracks already in their face.

"Now, tell me what were you doing?" Padpa asked, in an attempt to calm down the young peeble.

Phos didn't open their eyes but pointed to the box. When Padpa looked at the box, they saw the head of Lapis Lazuli. Once the librarian, they were taken to the moon and only their head remained.

"Phos, Ghost Quartz is very protective of Lapis's head, they'll be upset if they found you here, but look," Padpa said, gently tapping Phos' shoulder. Phos opened their eyes and took a good look at Lapis's head.

"P…pretty."

"Yes, Lapis Lazuli was considered the prettiest gem before Diamond was born. They were also probably the smartest gem, second only to Euclase," they said, remembering of their feud, "I know they could be your teacher." Padpa smiled, "Who knows if you grow up to be as pretty and smart as them."

Phos gave Padpa a small smile, feeling themself to be admired, and nodded to their words. They watched as Padpa put the lid back on the box and returned Lapis's head to its resting place.

"Come, Phos," Padpa saying taking their hand, "Let's meet the others and tell them you're okay."

Phos nodded. But as they left the storage, Padpa collapsed on the floor. Their time was over, but young Phos just stared at them and begged them to wake up. They didn't even manage to thank their big brother. That's why they made sure to thank them almost thirty years later.

* * *

 **A.N.:** So, canon seems to imply that Phos wasn't always energetic. I can imagine him being demure in his initial years.


End file.
